


Везунчик

by Amnezyna



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: Мне не хотелось ни быть лидером, ни идти по чьим-то стопам, но приходилось кивать.





	Везунчик

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. POV - текст от первого лица.  
> 2\. ООС персонажа, IC которого пока никто не видел.  
> 3\. Неканонический Тесей.

Вам когда-нибудь приходилось чувствовать себя так, словно вы выпадаете из общей картины? Словно наблюдаете за собой со стороны? Вот это – мой мир. На самом деле я человек застенчивый. Серьёзно. По сравнению со мной Ньют – душа компании. Просто маскируюсь успешно, так с детства повелось: у тебя младший брат, он стеснительный, тебе надо за ним присматривать, помогать ему осваиваться. Так и пошло: я помогал ему осваиваться, а поскольку сам всегда страшно стеснялся, то мне приходилось говорить громче, вести себя наглее, словом, привлекать к себе внимание. Почему-то у меня получалось, совершенно не понимаю как. Иногда удавалось вставить удачную шутку, так, что все потом ещё четверть часа покатывались со смеху. Иногда выходило иначе – неудачно сказанное в момент полной тишины слово, неловкое молчание после. Но это забывалось. Иногда неожиданно для себя я предлагал какую-то идею, идиотскую вроде бы, но её подхватывали. Я не старался, всё получалось само, по наитию. На самом деле я этого не очень хотел, но отчего-то постоянно оказывался в центре внимания. Зато Ньют радовался, ему как раз лишнее внимание мешало. Он прекрасно обходился без людей. Я, кстати, тоже. Просто Ньюту это разрешали.

Ньюту вообще многое разрешали. Оно и понятно. С пяти лет было ясно, что его интересует только одно – животные. Неважно какие: докси, маггловские коты, магические книззлы, мамины гиппогрифы. И нельзя сказать, чтобы звери его не трогали, – он вечно ходил исцарапанный чьими-то когтями и с синяками от гиппогрифовых клювов. Мама пыталась запретить ему заходить к гиппогрифам, и это был первый и последний раз на моей памяти, когда Ньют закатил истерику – по всем правилам, с рёвом, слезами и даже разбитой чашкой. Испугались все, включая папу и прабабушкин портрет. Так что Ньют и гиппогрифы сделались неразлучны, и всем было понятно, что парню светит Хаффлпафф или Рейвенкло и последующая карьера где-нибудь в отделе по надзору за магическими существами.

Это со мной всё было не так. У мамы были гиппогрифы и зельеварение, у папы – работа в аврорате, у Ньюта – все животные мира. А про меня говорили: “Конечно, Гриффиндор, мальчик – прирождённый лидер. Потом наверняка пойдёт по отцовским стопам”. Я просто кивал. Мне не хотелось ни быть лидером, ни идти по чьим-то стопам, но приходилось кивать. Распределяющей шляпе я тоже кивнул, хотя, по-моему, она колебалась: я слышал и “Хаффлпафф”, и даже “Слизерин”. На мгновение мне захотелось оказаться на Слизерине, просто чтобы посмотреть на лица знакомых после распределения. Но Шляпа, как оказалось, думала так же, как и остальные. Гриффиндор.

Учиться мне было легко, я ничего толком не знал, но помогало то же самое чутьё: я умудрялся отвечать на самые заковыристые вопросы, почему-то производя впечатление жутко умного и страшно начитанного. Это я-то, человек, прочитавший десяток книг там и дюжину тут из праздного интереса и нахватавшийся по верхам умных слов. Я ни в чём не разбирался, но получалось, что все считали иначе. Письма из Хогвартса дома читали всегда одинаково: папа просматривал мой табель по диагонали и откладывал со словами “У Тесея всё, как всегда, прекрасно”, а вот табель Ньюта разбирали вдоль и поперёк, выясняли, почему в этом семестре он провалил зельеварение, хотя в предыдущем у него с ним всё наладилось. Мне было так обидно, что мне не уделяют внимания, что на пятом курсе я решил специально забросить учёбу. У меня не вышло. Я почти ничего не учил, но моя проклятая интуиция опять выдавала за меня правильный ответ. А если я всё-таки ошибался, профессора лишь качали головами, приговаривая: “Вы рассеяны сегодня, мистер Скамандер, будьте повнимательнее”. Никто не заметил, что я учусь хуже.

Никто не заметил, что я не гожусь для работы в Министерстве. Блестящий мистер Скамандер блестяще сдал СОВ и, конечно же, был сразу же зачислен в аврорат. Я не понимал, чем я занимаюсь, и говорил об этом открыто, но слышал в свой адрес только набившее оскомину: “Мистер Скамандер прекрасно справляется. – Ничего удивительного, он же прекрасно окончил Хогвартс, весь в отца”. Я действительно не завалил ни одного отчёта, натыкаясь на бóльшую часть ошибок по чистой случайности, а единственный крупный прокол на операции мне простили с ужаснувшей меня лёгкостью. Меня повысили через два года, хотя я по-прежнему не понимал толком, что я должен делать. Мне казалось – да что там, я был уверен, – что мои нынешние подчинённые разбираются в ведении операций куда лучше меня.

Ньют как раз поступил на работу в Министерство, когда началась война.

Наверное, то же самое проклятое чутьё поднимало меня в атаку, а привычка постоянно быть на виду, впереди всех и громче всех тащила вперёд. На самом деле мне было дико страшно, в триста раз страшнее, чем обычно, потому что за мной были живые люди, которые на меня рассчитывали. Поэтому я был в первых рядах. И, наверное, это же чутьё заставило меня броситься в образовавшийся прогал и вызвать в памяти ту самую, всеми профессорами позабытую версию Инкарцеро, спеленавшую сразу десяток вражеских магов, не сумевших от неожиданности его отразить. И то же чутьё выдернуло невесть откуда Обливиэйт, накрывший соседние отряды магглов.

Орден Мерлина мне хотелось зашвырнуть подальше. А ещё лучше – повесить на грудь любого из тех, кто шёл за мной. Моя награда была незаслуженной, как и всё в моей жизни.

По-настоящему удавалось мне только одно: не спускать глаз с Ньюта. Нарушения, недочёты, недоделки, постоянные стычки с браконьерами и чиновниками из-за удивительной способности брата плевать на любые законы, требования безопасности и здравый смысл, когда речь заходила о живых существах. Я совершал мелкие служебные проступки, я прятал одни документы и подкладывал другие, я укрывал у себя Парацельс знает каких существ. Каждый раз по сигналу тревоги на моих часах у меня на мгновение замирало сердце, потому что я знал: если опасность будет грозить животному, Ньют не остановится ни перед чем. Даже перед убийством. К счастью для всех, пока всё обходилось. Пока мне удавалось его прикрывать, но я знал, что когда-нибудь я что-то упущу. Мне не может везти вечно.

Поэтому, когда в мою дверь позвонили, я привычно успокоил бьющееся сердце и спустился вниз. Я даже не проверил Следящие чары – такой уж я бесшабашный аврор, надо же соответствовать репутации. И я просто отступил в сторону, пропуская в дверь человека, которого узнал сразу, хотя мы не виделись с самой войны. Персиваль постарел, осунулся, когда-то мягкие черты лица стали словно рублеными.

– Здравствуй, Тесей. – Он протянул руку для пожатия. – Нам надо поговорить о твоём брате. Дело серьёзное.

Сердце ухнуло вниз, в живот, и горячо забилось там.

Свою удачу я сейчас молил лишь об одном: чтобы со второго этажа не спустилось то самое серьёзное дело Ньюта. Криденс.


End file.
